Mare Imbrium
by Nozomi
Summary: [1st place in Stormcloude's 'Coming Out' Contest] One boy who has nothing to live for one who is trapped in a glass cage of his own making. Can they learn from each other, or will they inevitably hurt both themselves and everyone else? shounen ai 12


Title: Mare Imbrium; Sea of Rains  
  
Series: Gundam Wing  
  
Author: Nozomi Aru  
  
E-mail: empressminako @ yahoo.com  
  
Pairings: 1+2, SoloxHirde  
  
Rating: To be safe... PG-13  
  
Category: AU, fantasy, supernatural, msytic, fairy-tale type thing  
  
Warnings: shounen ai (duh), dabbling in the occult, slight angst methinks  
  
Archive: Fanfiction.net, entry for Stormcloude's "Coming Out" contest.  
  
Authors note: Well, I couldn't just write mainly about Quatre and Trowa for the contest, ne? Heero and Duo need their time as well. This idea came to me a while ago, but it was for a different Anime, actually. Oh, well... ^.^;  
  
-----  
  
The stars were unusually bright tonight, he thought as he gazed at the night sky, setting down his book for what must have been the millionth time. Beside him, his Sony boom box blared out the tunes from the new CD he had just burned that morning, at times seeming to echo exactly what he was feeling, at others seeming a complete enigma to him.  
  
"~It starts with one thing  
  
I don't know why  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Keep that in mind  
  
I designed this rhyme to explain in due time  
  
All I know  
  
Time is a valuable thing  
  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
  
Watch it count down to the end of the days  
  
The clock ticks life away  
  
It's so unreal…~"  
  
His parents were asleep; the night belonged to him and the nighttime bugs. He had thought it a good idea to come out here and read on the porch, at first. But nothing seemed to hold his interest anymore. The book he was reading, "The Dragonbone Chair" or whatever, with it's seven hundred plus pages, tended to wear on a bit, losing his interest at the most inopportune moments, so that he had to struggle to get back into the story.  
  
"~I tried so hard, and got so far  
  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall to lose it all  
  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter…~"  
  
He was bored; he had been for a long time now. Life had begun to seem dull and repetitive to him, and he had no idea why. His friends didn't suspect a thing, of course. He was a good enough actor to fool them into believing the sky was green if he wanted to. His only life now was on the Internet, chatting with people he didn't even really know- but even that was quickly losing its flare.  
  
"~I put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far as I can go  
  
For all this  
  
There's only one thing you should know…~"  
  
The girls at his school and the ones he saw in his neighborhood the few times he went out didn't interest him anymore; they all seemed so plastic and fake, like ever-smiling Barbie dolls or something. There weren't even any cute guys around; not that he really swung that way; he was just more open than some other people he knew, though he hadn't yet let his father and mother know. He had been avoiding the friends he had, as well.  
  
He was jaded at sixteen. And he didn't even have a driver's license yet.  
  
Sighing, he picked up the book again and flipped to his marked page. The story had gotten interesting after the first one hundred pages or so; but now, almost five hundred pages later, the interest was fading in light of the long war council that was meticulously being described; he hated trying to make sense of all those vastly different names!  
  
He could only hope everything would get better, soon.  
  
"~…Can't you see I'm helpless  
  
Down here on my knees  
  
I'm begging you please  
  
There's nothing left for me to do  
  
I need a miracle from you…~"  
  
-----  
  
Hot. Why was it so damned *hot* in his room? Had Mother accidentally turned on the heater again?  
  
"Oh, c'mon, already! Wake UP!"  
  
… And why was Hilde in his bedroom at this time of night? He cracked an eye open, and his pupil was assaulted with *way* too bright sunlight. Okay, make that morning; or afternoon, for that matter. How long had he slept, anyway?  
  
"Go 'way…" he mumbled, groaning and rolling over to get away from the bright light- and tilting right off of his 'bed' to make a hard landing on wood floor. Ouch.  
  
So *that's* why it was so bright; he must have fallen asleep outside on the porch last night. That didn't mean he wanted to get up out of his proverbial bed this instant, though.  
  
But Hilde was insistent, it seemed. He felt her foot on his back, and reached awkwardly around to swat at it, but it was already gone, only to return once he had settled down again.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm up already!" he cried weakly, flopping onto his back with an effort. Shielding his face with one arm, he cracked his eyes opened and glared balefully at the girl towering over his prone form.  
  
"Morning!" Hilde chirped, reaching down and grasping the other arm to tug him to his feet. Duo groaned, but complied readily enough.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he demanded sullenly of his longtime friend and one time girlfriend. He and Hilde had been friends, best friends at that, for as long as he could remember. They had been so close that their other friends had convinced them to go out, but it hadn't worked out in the end. Neither of them really wanted to pursue their relationship past the bounds of close friendship, and that was fine with them both.  
  
"Oh, come ON, sleepyhead," she admonished lightly, picking up his book from where it had fallen on the porch steps and tossing it playfully at him, "You need to wake up before noon for a change; you need to get out and see the world!"  
  
"Who let you in to my house, and what do you want?" he demanded, catching the book without even looking.  
  
"Your mother, why?"  
  
"So I can kill her," he replied evenly. Every time Hilde started in on her 'See the World' speech, the shorthaired girl was hinting that she wanted something; and that 'something' usually involved money.  
  
Hilde laughed and swung an arm around his shoulder. "You're such a joker, Duo."  
  
"Who said I was joking?" that came out just as evilly as he had intended it to be, and he didn't even have to fight to keep a straight face this time. Suddenly, he dropped the book to free his hands and turned, beginning to tickle a protesting Hilde, who collapsed laughingly onto the lawn chair and tried to curl into a fetal position to prevent Duo from getting to her. The move didn't work outstandingly well, but the longhaired boy chose to halt his ministrations anyway, collapsing beside his dark-haired friend on the chair.  
  
"What is it this time?" he inquired after a moment's companionable silence, eyeing his book from where it lay on the porch, the sun beating down heavily on the creased cover. Damn, he hadn't marked his page before he fell asleep. Oh, well, he'd just have to find it again… now, what was it he'd been reading about? … Oh, yeah, Binabik and Josua were talking about that Ineleiluki-or-whatever guy. The Storm King. Right.  
  
"Why, Duo, whatever do you mean?" Hilde asked in mock innocence, turning a grinning face at him.  
  
"The fact that you started your 'You've Got To See the World' speech might have something to do with it, my dear Hilde," he accused lightly. "And that particular spiel is reserved for very special occasions- namely, when you want me to do something for you, usually having something to do with a little thing I like to call 'money'."  
  
She giggled and stood up, then reached down and hauled her friend up with her. "You got me there, though your accusatory words wound me, my friend," she admonished, feigning hurt. Then, in one fluid movement, she was dragging Duo through his house and out the front door before he even knew what he gotten himself into. "And, just for that, you're coming with me to the mall- right now." She added at the beginnings of the longhaired boy's protests.  
  
Shopping. Oh, brother. He was in for it now; going to the mall with any girl almost definitely meant a nice, warm summer day wasted trudging in and out of beauty and cosmetic shops looking for 'the *perfect*' thing.  
  
"Um, actually, Hilde, I have some stuff I gotta do-" he started, trying to pull away, unsuccessfully.  
  
"Oh, no, you don't!" she cut him off, dragging him ungracefully nearer and nearer to her maroon 1998 Ford Explorer. "You're coming with me, and that's final! Besides," she wheedled, changing tactics on a dime and suddenly releasing his arm, causing him to stumble back awkwardly, "you wouldn't actually want me to go by *myself*, would you? Will all those *bad* men roaming around, and *no one* to protect little old me?" she tugged on her longish bangs and began to agitatedly wrap a piece of hair around her finger, eyes bright.  
  
Unconsciously rubbing at his sore upper arm, he groaned. Duo recognized that tone in her voice all too well- it was her 'you can't resist me, I'm too cute' voice. And it worked- exceedingly so, in fact.  
  
Great; just great. She had turned on the charm, and now he was doomed to a day of air-conditioned, cramped dressing rooms in Old Navy and sipping watered-down sodas bought for double the normal price at the food court. Where was the fun in life? It all seemed to be torturously sucked from his very being all of a sudden.  
  
Oh, don't get him wrong; he loved Hilde like a sister, but sometimes- well, sometimes she was way too entranced with 'girl stuff' for even him to stand for long. She was usually so cool, like a boy or something, but sometimes-  
  
"All right, all right. But you ain't getting me *near* one of those hair- styling places, you got that?"  
  
"Oh, but Duo," she forced out between laughter, making an unsuccessful grab for his butt-length rope of chestnut hair, "you'd look so *good* in pink highlights!"  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
-----  
  
Barton Creek Mall. The center for teenage activity during the short months of summer; the sacred gathering place of every person between the ages of ten and thirty during their less-than-ample free time.  
  
Well, except for Duo, that was. Until now. Oh, wretched Fate, why did thou insist on teasing him so?  
  
Duo grimaced, indigo-tinted eyes darting around to locate an escape route somewhere, *anywhere*- only for his plans to be foiled as soon as his blue- eyed friend latched securely onto his left arm, dragging him inside.  
  
"C'mon, Duo, don't lag behind! I heard that there was a sale going on in J.C. Penny's today. Let's go check it out!"  
  
"Um, sure…" he mumbled, eyes downcast. Oh, if anyone saw him here, going into girly stores, his high school reputation was ruined. He might as well move to another state- maybe even another country altogether! He wondered how hard it would be to learn to speak Chinese. Or maybe Arabian?  
  
They passed the usual mall vendors as the pair walked; people selling everything under the sun- from glass necklaces containing a single grain of rice with your personal name written on it in miniscule lettering, to cell phones, and even backpacks. One brightly-colored pack in particular caught his eye as they walked along- it was a navy blue, with the forms of five girls with big eyes and short skirts printed on the front. Hey- wasn't that that one cartoon show, 'Girl Scout of the Moon', or something? Oh. There it was: Sailor Moon.  
  
Whatever. His mind dismissed the thought, and continued to ramble on about everything under the Sun. There was that one store, Suncoast, that had that great selection of videos- only problem was that one entire wall was taken up by that Japanese stuff- what did those fanatics at school call it…? - Anime, that was it. Why someone would spend so much money on a cheaply made cartoon- in another language, no less! - and it's merchandise escaped him at the moment.  
  
A flash of something oddly familiar out of the corner of his eye; he paused and turned, expression hopeful again.  
  
"Solo!" he cried, running forward and attempting to permanently attach himself to Solo, one of his other best friends. "Ya gotta save me, man! She's killing me!"  
  
His blonde friend was aghast to find Duo suddenly hanging on to him like his life depended on it. Maybe it wasn't all that far from the truth, he thought again as he spotted Hilde, his girlfriend for the past two months, storm over to them both. She looked… quite angry, and he really didn't want to be in the middle of whatever was going on.  
  
"Duo Maxwell!" the girl seethed, eyes narrowing as she reached the two, "Just *what* do you think you're doing?!"  
  
Duo wouldn't let go of him, Solo thought as he nervously tried to un-attach his body and his longhaired friend.  
  
"Um… H-Hey, Hilde." Duo got out, voice cracking slightly, "I was just saying hi to Solo here. Um… we got a lot to talk about, so… how about you go on ahead of us, and we'll catch up?" his smile was paper thin, but he maintained it even as Solo tried to forcibly pry his arms from around him.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you boys can talk and walk at the same time, if you really wanted," Hilde wasn't falling for it, obviously, "Hey, Solo, why don't you come along with-"  
  
"Sorry, I can't, I sorta have things I need to do!" her boyfriend cut her off hurriedly, finally managing to get Duo's leeching limbs off of him, and jumping back, "Um… see you guys!"  
  
And he was gone, form quickly disappearing down the crowded walkway.  
  
Sigh. Well, it was worth a try. Head hanging, Duo turned and dejectedly followed Hilde, brain running on overdrive again- anything to keep from getting the girl in a bad mood. He took to once again checking out the stores- there was nothing better to do when you were with a girl who was undoubtedly going to drag you into some sort of frilly, pink, girly store- enjoy your freedom while it lasted.  
  
-----  
  
Hm. The Disney Store. His mother loved that place, and all the cute little trinkets they had. She had dragged him into it so many times in the past that the sight almost made him want to scream at a mere glimpse of it and it's animated mascots- Goofy, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, and Donald Duck, all with ever-smiling looks on their stupid little faces.  
  
Oh, he didn't mind the Disney *movies* so much, it was just that cramped little *store* that got on his very last nerve. In fact, he had been planning to take his little sister, Morgan, to see the new film 'Lilo & Stitch' sometime soon.  
  
Morgan Hanniberry wasn't *really* his little sister, per say, but he had known her since she was a little baby, and so it was like he had helped raise her- and, in a sense, he had. The little 6-year-old had lived next door to his family since she was just 8 months old, and Duo, at 10 years of age, had been reluctant to have anything to do with her- she was a *baby*, after all! What good were babies, anyway?  
  
Hilde, however, had seen the event an entirely different way. She had thought the baby was just 'adorable'- her words, not his- and spent every waking moment possible with her; she had practically lived at the Maxwell's for awhile, along with the baby Morgan. It had been a living nightmare for young Duo, but he had also come to love Morgan like she was his own sister, and they had been friends ever since.  
  
Come to think of it, Hilde *still* practically lived at his house. *And* on his money- like he had any to spare, even when he didn't have any expensive hobbies- or any hobbies at all, for that matter.  
  
A barely contained shriek of joy brought him crashing out of his rather pleasant reverie, and Duo cast a sidelong glance at the girl next to him.  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
Hilde didn't speak, just pointed with her finger to something over his shoulder and gaped liked a beached fish, mouth opening and closing without uttering a sound. He rolled his eyes inconspicuously and complied, turning to see what had caught her eye *this* time.  
  
Behind him stood another store, the likes of which he had never seen before: the whole place was painted in dark blue- almost black from this angle- with tiny white spots which Duo assumed to be stars. These provided the only lighting that he could see without actually going into the store, and even the store's own name was proclaimed by clusters of the luminescent dots.  
  
"Crystals 'N Stuff?" he read doubtfully, eyes already sliding around to find something more interesting to cling to. "What kinda stupid name is Crystals 'N Stu- whoa!"  
  
Hilde had dashed forward, grabbing tight hold of Duo's right arm- right in the sore spot, too- and practically *throwing* him into the store with her.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'm going!" he cried, stumbling forward and almost falling flat on his face. The chestnut-haired youth had forgotten Hilde's obsession with the supernatural for a moment there: the girl had a stash of stuff hidden under her bed at home, including things like an Ouija board, Tarot cards, a Star Chart, and some kind of crystal he could never remember the name of. She insisted on reading his Horoscope each and every day, even with his protests that he really didn't believe in that stuff, and carried another crystal, pink-purple in color, around her neck at all times. After all, she had said in all seriousness, you never know when you'll run into a demonic spirit out for a little bloodshed and need the help of a spiritual projector. Needless to say, he hadn't slept all that well that night.  
  
Stepping into the store was like stepping underwater in the dead of night, or even just stepping into the dead of night- it was as creepy as he had expected. Duo could barely see his hand in front of his face, it was so dark. That was probably why he was so startled when a voice not Hilde's spoke to his right, sounding like the person was whispering right into his ear.  
  
"Welcome, travelers," the voice was quiet, but still rather high, and the longhaired youth jumped in surprise and whirled, trying to make out the features of the girl in the dark, "I see you have interest in my wares. Come now, don't be shy," she continued lightly.  
  
Who said 'wares' nowadays? Duo wondered, squinting but still unable to fully see the salesclerk. "Listen, lady, would you mind-"  
  
"Oh, this is so *cool*!" Hilde exclaimed, hand wrapped tightly around the crystal around her neck. "I didn't hear anything about this place! Why didn't anyone tell me?"  
  
In the quiet, the indigo-eyed boy heard the girl in front of him chuckle slightly, "I imagine you wouldn't have, Miss. We've only just opened. Now," and the dark suddenly got a bit lighter- not much, but still enough that Duo and Hilde could now clearly see who they were dealing with, "how may I help you two?"  
  
Hilde was already glancing around in wonder- the store may have been small compared to the rest in the mall, but it was covered end-to-end with what Duo could only describe as 'Supernatural Junk': more tarot cards, boards of all sizes and shapes with which to contact spirits, a wide variety of crystals with different names tacked onto them, and even many things he couldn't begin to identify. He expected his friend was in a type of Supernatural Heaven right about now.  
  
When he turned back around, that weird salesclerk girl had retreated behind the counter, and she was leaning her elbows on the glass top, smiling at Hilde.  
  
"Look around as long as you like. I guarantee we can satisfy your every spiritual need," she called, longish cornflower hair falling easily across her shoulder as she shifted and sent a glance Duo's way. "And what might you be looking for, sir?"  
  
Her clear, sky-blue gaze made him a little nervous, he had to admit, shifting his feet uncomfortably. "Me? Oh, I'm just following her around for the day, really. I'm… not really interested in all this stuff," He grinned self-consciously.  
  
*That* statement got him one delicately raised eyebrow. "I see… Come closer, please," She gestured gracefully towards the other end of the glass showcase counter, and he complied; he didn't really know why. Her blue eyes were quiet entrancing, he thought vaguely.  
  
She stared intently for a moment, eyes seeming, to Duo, to grow in size as she watched him. "You seem… lost," she stated at last, and the chestnut- haired youth blinked, as if a spell had been broken. He could vaguely hear Hilde exclaim over various discoveries in the background, but something hanging on the wall behind this lady's head suddenly caught at his attention. Sensing his gaze, she turned and surveyed the wall behind her, gaze washing over everything, then coming to a stop.  
  
"Aha! I think this will be just the thing," she exclaimed, pulling a crystal down from it's place on the dark wall and presenting it to him. The longish stone was deep blue in color, almost purple, with white lines where the light shone down on it- almost exactly the color of his eyes. It was actually quite beautiful, Duo thought. "I have a feeling about these things, you know," the girl finished mysteriously, the thin silver chain wrapped loosely around her slender fingers.  
  
"Um… That's ok, I really don't need-" he started, backing up a bit, but she thrust it into his hand, closing his fingers around it in one smooth motion.  
  
"Take it," she smiled, eyes suddenly weary, "Free of charge, on account of you being one of the first customers here. This is a very special Tarot Crystal. All you need to do is rub it three times in succession before you got to sleep every night, and you will have very special things happen to you."  
  
He stuttered a bit, trying to protest, but the longhaired youth accepted the gift in the end, if only to get *out* of that whacko place. Striding over to Hilde, he seized her shoulders and forcibly let her out, despite her protests, whispering vehemently through his pasted-on smile that she could come back *later*, if she really wanted.  
  
"What was that all about, Duo?" the shorthaired girl demanded angrily once Duo got them far enough away for him to breathe freely again. The two had paused beside a fountain, the kind where people threw in small change to make wishes. The entire bottom of the fountain was littered with pennies, nickels and dimes that glittered in the artificial light. He sighed and sat down heavily on the rim of the fixture, running a hand agitatedly through his longish bangs.  
  
"Nothing, really. She just gave me the creeps, is all."  
  
"And you dragged me out of that amazing store for *that*? Darn it, Duo, you- wait a minute. What's that?" her gaze had caught the sparkle of violet in Duo's hand, and he rolled his eyes, holding the crystal up for her inspection.  
  
"That whacko gave it to me for free. You can have it if you want," he offered, even as his friend snatched the Tarot Crystal from his outstretched hand.  
  
"Really?!" Hilde demanded gleefully, eyes roaming over the small stone in delight. Then, all of a sudden, she sobered, handing the crystal back to Duo. "No, it's yours. She gave it to you for a reason, Duo. It's not my place to interfere with Fate. Use it wisely,"  
  
He stared at her for a moment, barely concealed disgust written across his features, mouth hanging slightly open as he unconsciously wrapped his fingers around the crystal once again. Oh, God, she was trying to act all mystical again, calling upon Fate and all that crap. But she didn't say anything more about the subject, and he sighed and stuffed the crystal into his back pocket.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
-----  
  
Ah, night. He loved the night, in all it's quiet solitude.  
  
The book wasn't all that bad, he thought as he tried to find a comfortable position on the lawn chair, seven hundred plus page book in hand again. It was well after midnight on this glorious summer evening, and his parents were both sound asleep in their bed. There was even a light breeze blowing through the trees tonight. Everything was perfect.  
  
He winced and sat up as something poked him painfully in the back. Damn it, what the- reaching into his back pocket, his questing fingers came into contact with something cool and smooth to the touch. Oh, right, that crystal of his. He had forgotten all about it after Hilde had dragged him into one store after another for the better part of the day.  
  
Duo pulled it out and dangled it in front of him, staring at it for a long moment in perplexity. The purplish tint to the stone was pretty, he thought. Unconsciously, he began to swing it slowly, back and forth, back and forth. That lady had said to rub it three times… that was it, right?  
  
Well. He glanced down at his book, dropping the arm that held the crystal. He supposed there was no harm in it. Besides, it's not like anything would happen to him. It was just a stupid crystal.  
  
He slowly came to the realization that he was already unconsciously stroking the stone, as if his hand had a will of it's own. No… harm… in it…hm?  
  
He was suddenly so tired…  
  
-----  
  
He opened his eyes to complete and utter darkness. Where was he? This didn't seem to be his back porch. There were no stars to be seen.  
  
Duo stood up hesitantly, looking around. Everything seemed to be a violet- tinted darkness; he was even standing on it. This was… weird.  
  
"Hello?" he yelled, the sound of his voice seeming to violate the stillness, "Is anyone… here?"  
  
No answer except that of his own harsh breathing. He was most definitely alone.  
  
Something suddenly crashed into him, something warm and soft and supple that knocked him with a *thud* back to the hard ground. He grunted and struggled, but the thing- whatever it was- had his wrists locked in a death grip behind his back, and was exerting so much pressure on his body that his face was being painfully smashed into the floor.  
  
So much for being alone.  
  
"Don't move," a masculine, slightly nasal tone growled into his ear. Duo giggled at the absurdity of it all, a bit scared but hiding it rather well despite his rapidly beating heart, he thought.  
  
"Well, that's not a problem, pal, since you're basically *grinding me into the floor*. Hey, would you mind letting up just a *little* so that I can actually *breathe*?" he got out through his bruising lungs. Instantly, the crushing weight was gone, and he gasped for breath, pushing himself to his knees. "That's… better," he sighed.  
  
"A boy…?" that faceless voice demanded from behind his lax body after a time of intense silence, a note of confusion in the tone.  
  
"Yeah, a boy," Duo agreed sarcastically, absently running a hand along his sore ribs and trying to make out this crazy boy in the deep blackness of the place. "Who exactly were you expecting?"  
  
"I… usually… a girl…" he could hear the owner of the nasal tone begin to move, slowly approaching him.  
  
"Well, sorry to disappoint and all, but I most definitely am *not* who you were expecting. Say, you know where we are?"  
  
A moment of strained silence followed his inquiry, then a nearly inaudible, "Idiot."  
  
Duo was taken aback. Who was this guy, to call him an idiot when he didn't even know his name, or his personality, or anything about him? "Ok, then. So we're in Idiot- Population: 2, huh? If you're going to be so difficult about all this, will you at least turn on the lights so I can see my own hand in front of my face?"  
  
Momentarily, the room was lit in a strange, soft violet light. In fact, everything around here seemed to be violet, Duo thought, blinking his eyes clear and glancing around. Like… his crystal.  
  
Whoa, God. Who was *that*? His eyes came to rest on the only other living being in this place. The youth was only a little taller than Duo himself, with bronzed skin, heart-stopping Prussian-blue eyes, and a head of messy chocolate hair. He wore form-fitting blue jeans and a white button-up cotton shirt- that wasn't buttoned-up.  
  
Duo regained his scattered wits and bridged the gap between them, thrusting out a hand. "Hi. Thanks for turning on the lights. I'm Duo Maxwell, Sophomore. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Hn." The boy didn't seem very talkative, and he didn't move to shake Duo's outstretched hand either. Well, that was all right; Duo was talkative enough for two people as it was, and he knew it.  
  
"Not the talkative type, I see. Fine, whatever floats your boat, hm?" his mask was in place again; he had let it slip for a short time because he was so disoriented, "So. Anything I should know about this place? Real estate, entertainment, maybe how to vacate ASAP?" he raised an eyebrow quizzically at the staring face which seemed to be chiseled out of stone or something for all the emotion it revealed.  
  
The mysterious boy turned away from Duo, an air of disdain in his wake. "Hn. Idiot."  
  
"Um… Is that the extent of your vocabulary? Because if it is, we're gonna have a problem here," And he most definitely did *not* want to be stuck in this crazy place with no one but an emotionless, expressionless statue for company. No way, no how.  
  
The youth seemed to hesitate, then, so low that Duo could barely make out the nasal tone: "I'm Heero Yuy."  
  
"Heero, huh?" he grinned; progress at last! Bounding up to the retreating form, Duo flung a careless arm around Heero's shoulders. "So, what are you in for?" he asked jokingly; *that* gained him another characteristic blank look in response.  
  
Sigh. This was going to be *long* night.  
  
-----  
  
Duo feared for his sanity; Heero wouldn't say a word unless he was consistently goaded to it- and even then it was, more often than not, only *one syllable*! Small wonder he had been sent to live here, in peaceful solitude for the shorthaired boy- wherever *here* was.  
  
And, for that matter, where *was* 'here'? From what Duo had gotten out of his silent companion, 'here' was an eternity of unrest, of unhappiness until it was found- inside the crystal that girl had given him; Heero had called her Relena. But that was impossible, of course- no one could go *inside* a crystal; it wasn't possible. Though it was true that he couldn't seem to find his purple-tinted stone anywhere, that didn't mean anything.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Heero had said there was neither food nor water; he had also told Duo that they didn't need any. Curiouser and curiouser by the moment, indeed- but also more and more annoying. Heero was dead silent most of the time, not even the sound of his breathing disrupting the quiet. Duo was starting to think he really was just talking to hear himself out loud. He'd probably go mad if he stayed here too long; either that, or he'd try to kill Heero, and *that* would be a big no-no. Besides, the chocolate-haired youth would probably kill *him* before he could even get near. So was the way of life.  
  
Duo hadn't been able to wheedle Heero into telling how long he had been here; it seemed to be a touchy subject to the sullen boy. That was fine; Duo understood touchy subjects all too well.  
  
They had sat in an uncomfortable silence- uncomfortable for the longhaired youth, anyway- for awhile after that, neither wanting to look each other in the eye for some peculiar reason. During that intercession, Duo had found his thoughts wandering to the most unusual places, considering the situation- school, friends, family, his trip to the mall earlier, his whole life in bits and pieces. An episode of some old TV show that he used to watch devotedly played in his head detail by detail; he hadn't seen that in what must have been at least five years. He remembered friends he'd had and lost, and long-ago days at summer camp. Duo supposed his brain was just trying to find something to entertain itself in the lull of conversation- intelligent or otherwise.  
  
But inevitably he came to the one thing he had been avoiding even thinking about for awhile now, and felt the all too familiar guilt begin to well up. He prided himself with being completely open, with not lying- in fact, that was his motto: He may run, he may hide, but he never lied.  
  
He also knew, however, that half a truth was as good as full-out lying- and that was what he had been doing lately, to his parents and most of his friends. He didn't enjoy deceiving them; he doubted he would ever even feel mildly comfortable doing it. It was harder than he had thought to tell someone something that one knew they would take rather badly- especially when that 'someone' was your own parents.  
  
Duo suspected that he was, if not homosexual, then at least bisexual. It was a little early to tell, really- dating wasn't his thing at the moment, oddly enough- but he *had* had that crush on Solo about two years ago, and the only girl his age he really knew well enough he loved like a sister, not a lover. That wasn't nearly enough to tell, he knew, but somehow, he was almost completely sure he like both sexes. The feeling was inherent to his very being.  
  
He needed to tell his parents soon; Duo knew that. The hard part wasn't that they'd lash out at him, kick him out on the streets to fend for his own or something- no, he was sure they would do no such thing. After all, they had never minded him hanging out with gay people, or becoming friends with them- he could even bring them to dinner once in awhile, like he did any other friend. The hard part was the disappointment he knew would show on their faces, even thought they would try valiantly not to make him feel worse than he already did, he was sure. They might suggest counseling, just to make sure it hadn't happened because they had done something wrong while raising him- and, for all Duo knew, they might have, though he doubted it. No, what really got to him was that-  
  
-----  
  
"Doe! Doe! Doe!" something hurled itself onto his stomach, knocking the wind out of him and causing his eyes to snap open in surprised horror. Duo sat up quickly, causing the little girl perched on his abdomen to teeter backwards onto his pant-clad legs. Disoriented, he glanced around at his bright and colorful surroundings- it looked to be about midmorning.  
  
"Heero…?" he muttered, then realized what had happened- it had all been a dream: Heero, the darkness, being inside the crystal, everything! Boy, he never knew his mind could be so twisted. And where had he come up with the name 'Heero Yuy', anyway? Must've hear it on some show on the History Channel or something.  
  
"Oooooh, what's this?" Morgan, the little ape who had woken him up from his disturbing dreams, seemed to be entranced with his Tarot Crystal. Well, at least she wasn't using his stomach as a trampoline anymore. He would be sore for a week.  
  
"It's a magic crystal," he replied evenly, hauling the little blonde off of him and setting her on the ground still clutching the stone.  
  
"Cool!" the little girl's eyes lit up, and she seemed to view the object clutched in her hands in a new light, "What's it do, Doe?"  
  
'Doe' was her six-year-old way of saying his name, 'Duo', of course. She had a strange slurring way of speaking that seemed to belong only to her; not so much that it made her sound retarded, just that she had a hard time pronouncing some things. She got along pretty well despite it, Duo thought.  
  
"… It gives me very special dreams, I suppose," He said, a plaintive tone in his voice, though he hadn't meant for there to be any.  
  
"What kind of dreams?"  
  
"Well… very sad dreams, Morgan-hon. Nothing you should worry your little head about."  
  
A vexed look crossed the little girl's face; "I'm not little!" she rebuked loudly, causing Duo to smirk at her.  
  
"Right. Let's go to the park today, ok?"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
A change of subject that worked rather well, Duo admitted with a touch of pride.  
  
-----  
  
Heero was puzzled, though he didn't show it- he had been in here so long that he had forgotten how to make facial emotion; if he was the only one here most of the time, why bother?  
  
He wondered, why had Relena sent him a boy this time? Surely she didn't think-  
  
…  
  
Just because he had threatened to kill all the girls she had tried for him didn't mean that-  
  
…  
  
Crap. There was no way he was falling for *that* ruse. Duo was a boy, and Heero simply did *not* have an interest in boys. He would allow the longhaired boy's company for now, though, Heero decided. It was nice having someone to talk- well, someone to listen to for a change. Especially when he didn't have to be on guard incase his visitor tried to flirt with him or attach themselves to his body.  
  
Duo, thank God, had done none of those things; it was a welcome reprieve from all the women Relena had sent his way. The longhaired boy had instead rambled on about his life Outside, and Heero had welcomed news from the other world of whatever sort available.  
  
But now Duo was gone, and Heero felt strange- was he actually depressed? Emotions were so alien to him now- had he really changed that much since he had come here? He had been full of emotions Before… hadn't he?  
  
The echo of laughter had been comforting, he thought, closing his eyes and imagining it was still there for the moment.  
  
Laughter…  
  
-----  
  
He appeared ten feet in the air this time, then fell solidly to the ground with a groan and a curse. The darkness was blinding him.  
  
And why was he here *again*? Duo thought they had already gone over this. Besides, when had he ever had the same dream twice in a row? Never.  
  
"Heero?" he called, suddenly craving the comfort of a friend- or at least another human being- in this darkness that seemed to echo his very soul.  
  
"Here." Duo grinned into the inky blackness and sat up at the sound of that voice.  
  
"Hey, buddy, could you turn on those lights of yours? I think it may even be darker than it was last time," Blessed purple light met his eyes, and his gaze took in the now familiar barren landscape. "Ah, that's *much* better," Duo sighed, "besides, you shouldn't spend *all* your time moping around here in the dark, man."  
  
"Hm."  
  
Annoyance, but not as overpowering as before; in fact, he was getting used to the monotone assertions, "As talkative as ever, I see. Well, in that case, I'll fill up the silence for both of us, since I expect I'll be here for a while."  
  
And he did. Anything he could think of, he said, to the delight of what he imagined to be an enraptured audience, though it was really only Heero. Duo told his new friend about his life: how his parents were actually pretty cool, who his friends were and what their hobbies were, about summer camp last year and the fun he'd had- even about the awesome day he'd spent playing with young Morgan at the park. In fact, he continued on, Morgan had gotten into a fight with some skinny kid with glasses, and the little girl had gotten beaten down, though with no serious injuries- she was such a tomboy. He had a laugh about that one, the sound echoing around the place until he could close his eyes and believe that Heero was actually laughing with him.  
  
After that he fell unusually silent for awhile, eyes closed and arms wrapped loosely around his knees against his chest, and just enjoying life more than he had in a long time. Heero sat beside him quietly, the only sound between them when one shifted slightly in his seat.  
  
Moments passed in companionable quiet, and Duo did not feel the need to break it. In the still air, he imagined that he could almost hear the music playing on his CD player in the waking world, and he began to hum and then to sing quietly, curiously adding to the peacefulness of it all instead of shattering it. The longhaired boy had always had a literal obsession with music, and sometime the tunes just seemed to overwhelm him and his thoughts, spilling out anything but the most basic of emotions from his mind like displaced water from a bowl too full.  
  
"Things never happen like I wish they could,"  
  
He began; small, hushed voice almost- but not quite- daunted by the obscurity of it all.  
  
"Only in my dreams…  
  
I've never been willing to give up my heart  
  
And let myself believe…  
  
I have been waiting all of my life  
  
Just for tonight…"  
  
He almost stopped there, the song was hitting too close for comfort- but Heero wasn't quieting him, so he bit his lip and continued haltingly, voice dropping in and out of hearing, as if barely daring to penetrate the inherent sacredness of the tranquility the two were sharing.  
  
"But this time I'm hoping  
  
Holding out for you  
  
To let me see the light…  
  
So make me a believer  
  
Once in my life  
  
Right here and now  
  
Touch me somehow  
  
Let it be tonight…"  
  
His clear voice faded off then; he just didn't feel the need to continue singing, when humming conveyed the message- whatever it was- more clearly than anything else, and his voice just seemed to mess the whole thing up. At least Heero hadn't complained, or punched him or something.  
  
He'd never just sat with anyone like this before, not even Hilde; it was strangely moving. Even his thoughts seemed clearer, somehow, as if the long silence had proved a dam for the emotions all battling for dominance in his body. He wondered if Heero felt the same way all the time, or if he would even understand; then decided it didn't really matter.  
  
"I like you," Duo announced at last, in the manner of one finally revealing revelations of monumental proportions. That statement hung unresponsive in the air, then the indigo-eyed boy heaved a deep sigh, opened his eyes and just looked at Heero, who hadn't moved for the longest time and was still staring straight ahead, "I do," He added quietly, truthfully, puzzled at his own observations.  
  
He thought he saw a flicker of- something in Heero's unmoving, unblinking eyes, but it was just as soon gone, and Duo doubted if it had really been there at all, as the opportunity passed by in contemplative silence.  
  
-----  
  
He was becoming attached to the annoying boy, Heero realized when Duo left for the second time. The boy was like black and white- both clearly defined and neither passing into the other, and yet still one entity. When those high, clear notes- hushed, but not hiding the beauty the held within- had pierced the air, Heero had felt very odd- content with himself, and yet wanting more. Duo was an enigma, and one that was quickly becoming addicting.  
  
He couldn't let that happen; he had deserved this punishment from the start, and it would do no good to become attached to someone.  
  
He must make sure Duo never came back.  
  
-----  
  
The boy was annoying beyond belief, Duo thought as he opened his eyes to the bright world so unlike Heero's.  
  
And yet he had told Heero he liked him, and he found his thoughts often falling in the Prussian-eyes boy's direction. It was quite odd, he thought. Very disconcerting…  
  
Was this what love was? Worrying about someone who annoyed the hell out of you, yet also someone who you could just be with, without having to actually *be* anybody? It was… different, he supposed.  
  
That was a laugh, now that he thought about it. *He* probably annoyed Heero much more than Heero annoyed *him*.  
  
And yet Heero had just sat there, never complaining, seemingly lost in his own musings as Duo rambled on about nothing important.  
  
Was that how people in love acted? He wasn't sure. He had always thought love would be… well, more obvious, he thought wryly. This wasn't like what he had imagined at all.  
  
But he felt like he knew Heero; there were things about Heero he just *knew* without having to be told. There was some bond between them that Duo couldn't quite identify- they seemed to complement each other in their own right. Despite his cold attitude, Heero was actually very caring- Duo could tell by the way that he acted around him.  
  
He was also enjoying life more, Duo realized. After only just meeting Heero. It was strange to feel so alive after such a long time of feeling dead inside, as if nothing mattered anymore.  
  
He wanted to go back. In fact, he decided, he would tell his parents what he needed to tell them soon- very soon. Duo just needed to talk with Heero a bit more first.  
  
And he would, too.  
  
Wait. What if Heero wasn't… well, that way?  
  
After a moment's thought, Duo realized that as long as he had the chocolate- haired youth's friendship, he would be content with his life.  
  
But there was always that small chance!  
  
-----  
  
The lights were on when he came for the third time. Great, Heero was expecting him. But where was the Prussian-eyed boy?  
  
"Heero? Where are ya, buddy?" he called, glancing around warily. Something was wrong here; he could feel it. "Heero? Is something the matter?"  
  
Something crashed into him from behind- major déjà vu- and knocked him to the floor effortlessly. "Heero, what-?"  
  
"Leave," Duo heard that nasal tone grind out, and he was stunned into silence for a moment. Heero- Heero sounded like he *hated* him! But- he couldn't- he-  
  
"Now," the shorthaired youth hissed into his ear when he hesitated, giving him a rough shake in the process and inadvertently knocking his head on the hard ground.  
  
Duo's mind was racing. What should he do, what should he do? Heero-  
  
…  
  
There was only one thing *to* do, he supposed. Do as Heero wanted, and leave.  
  
He should have known it would turn out like this. Everything was a disaster, just like his life.  
  
-----  
  
Duo jerked awake, crystal clutched in his hands. Well, so much for *that*. He could feel the hurt still stinging him, and his eyes were full of unshed tears. He blinked them back, disgusted at himself, and stalked over to the telephone, almost breaking it with his pounding of the keys to make his call. He ignored his parent's worried queries and concentrated on the almost morbid ringing on the other end of the line, relieved when it was picked up on the second ring.  
  
"… Hilde? Yeah, it's me. You want to go to the mall with me…? Yeah, right now…"  
  
-----  
  
He was on a mission. Duo stalked hurriedly through the mall, indigo eyes gleaming, with Hilde trying desperately to keep up with his fast pace.  
  
"Hey, Duo, wait up! Where are you going? C'mon, Duo-!"  
  
Oh, he wasn't going to stand for this. He was going to find that Relena girl and give the stupid crystal back- he had enough problems in his life without dreaming about falling in love with someone who *didn't even exist*! He did *not* need that kind of stress.  
  
Crystal clutched in hand, he stormed up to the storefront- and stopped, staring.  
  
There was no store. What the-?  
  
Gasping for breath, Hilde finally caught up with him, glaring, "Duo, what was that all about? When you called to invite me to the mall, I didn't think that included a free workout as well! Duo, are you listening to me?" she demanded angrily.  
  
"It's… gone."  
  
"What? What are you-? … Oh."  
  
"Yeah, 'oh'," He mimicked sarcastically, eyes never leaving the glass doors in front of him.  
  
"But, how did they move so fast? And *why*?"  
  
"I don't know. In fact, it doesn't' even look like it ever *was* here."  
  
"You're right," Hilde was as puzzled as he was. They stood staring for a moment, and then a voice interrupted their rushing thoughts.  
  
"Sir? Are you look for something?"  
  
"Yeah," Duo answered, tearing his eyes away from where the store *should have* stood, "A store…- You!" his eyes widened and the chestnut haired youth stepped forward.  
  
"Excuse me?" the girl asked, with a small shake of her head that caused her straw hat to tilt wildly, pink bow tilting at an odd angle.  
  
"You!" Duo exclaimed again, becoming increasingly exited, "You're the- the salesclerk! You are, aren't you?"  
  
Her blue eyes widened. "I… I don't know what-" she tried to stutter out, but was suddenly faced with the purple crystal Duo thrust into her face.  
  
"This! You gave me this a few days ago! Don't you remember?" he was becoming frustrated, and Hilde put a restraining hand on his shoulder calmly.  
  
"Oh… Yes, I believe I did. Are you enjoying it, Mister Maxwell?"  
  
"The hell I am!" he snarled, eyes glinting dangerously. The girl, Relena, cast her eyes down.  
  
"So then… he threatened you as well," She asserted quietly, disappointment ringing in her voice.  
  
"Um… 'threatened'? No… that's not it, exactly… he just… suddenly acted hostile all of a sudden…" Duo stuttered out, confused. What was this girl trying to say?  
  
"Suddenly." Relena repeated, blue eyes hopeful as she glanced up. "So… he didn't try to kill you, then?"  
  
"Well… not at first," Duo winced and unconsciously rubbed at his bruised ribs.  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"It… is?" he asked, taken aback. Had this girl gone stark-raving mad?  
  
"Yes! If he didn't try to hurt you for a while, it *must* mean that he likes you! Oh, please," she turned pleading eyes on him all of a sudden, "Will you help him, my Heero? Please say you will. He has spent so many years locked up in that cursed stone," she reached out and pushed the crystal gently back into Duo's outstretched hands. "He only needs someone to draw him out, is all. Heero can be very stubborn when he wants to be, you see."  
  
"I couldn't tell," he responded dryly, eyes narrowing slightly. "But what does all this have to do with me? And how did he…?"  
  
"Become trapped in the crystal in the first place?" Relena finished for him, blue eyes cloudy, "That is a long story, Mister Maxwell."  
  
"So give us the short version," Hilde butted in, "Because I'd sure like to know what's going on here, Duo. What's this all about, and just *who* are you two talking about?"  
  
"And how… do you know my name, Miss Relena?" Duo questioned suspiciously. He didn't like this; he didn't like that at all.  
  
"Oh, that," the blonde girl acknowledged lightly, "Well, I told you I have a feeling about these things before, and I wasn't lying. That crystal is very special,"  
  
"Yeah, I know… So, wait a minute, are you telling me the *crystal* told you? Oh, please."  
  
"Doubt what you will, Mister Maxwell. That is the magic of such things, whether you believe or not. And you, of all people, should," she cast him a pointed look, then her gaze moved to Hilde. "You… are a friend of his, correct?"  
  
The shorthaired girl nodded slowly and Relena, apparently satisfied, turned and began to walk forward, calling over her shoulder to them, "Come, I'll tell you the whole story over ice cream… my treat."  
  
-----  
  
The girl refused to begin her tale until both of them had gotten their ice cream, so Duo waited impatiently, cup of Cotton Candy flavored frozen dessert in his hand, as Hilde ordered a double-scoop cone of Chocolate Mocha with nuts and- of all things- sprinkles.  
  
Finally, the three made their way over to the benches the lined the middle of most all the mall corridors, Relena situating herself between the two and sipping the soda she had bought for herself for a long moment, until Duo coughed and gestured impatiently for her to get on with it. Only then did the blue-eyed girl comply.  
  
"It was the year 1917, I believe. My brother, the one you know as Heero, was recruited to fight in the war, though he was underage. I suspected something from the beginning, but I did not act on it, for the foolish pride I had in my crystals. His was no normal draft- instead, the government used him as a spy and a saboteur, playing on the advantage of his size and seeming weakness of body to get what they wanted, no matter the costs. I knew nothing of this, of course- he did not tell me, and I did not ask; I, who was too busy dabbling in the mystical arts to notice what was happening to my own younger brother," her voice had the tone of a long ago hurt that had yet to be healed, but Duo did not move to comfort her, in fear of somehow causing her to stop.  
  
"When the war ended, Heero was devastated; as long as he could always concentrate everything on the next mission, he had not had the chance to think about all the people he had inadvertently been sent to kill. But… when it ended, when he could look forward to no more of those gruesome missions, he seemed to break. Heero was always full of emotion, and this just played with his mind and good sense.  
  
One day, while I was out of the house with a friend, attending theatre, he simply went into my room and picked up one of my many crystals- that one you're holding in your hand, Mister Maxwell- and concentrated everything- everything that he was. He didn't want to live in the torment of the lives he had destroyed; he didn't want to live like that.  
  
When I arrived home, I looked for him, but couldn't find him. It was like he had simply disappeared from existence. The only thing out of place in the whole house was that violet crystal: it was lying on my bed, as if Heero had placed it there for me…  
  
That night, I fell asleep with it held in my hand, and dreamed… A dream not unlike what I expect you've had the past few nights, Mister Maxwell," She finished in a rush, gaze downcast. In the aftermath of her rather disturbing tale, Duo took a moment to digest all the information he had just been given, finishing his bowl of ice cream while he did so.  
  
"So…" he began at last, eyes furrowed in thought, "you're saying that somehow Heero managed to lock himself in that crystal of yours?"  
  
"Basically, yes. His essence, the stuff that makes him who he is, is contained in that stone. It is a self-imposed purgatory with no visible end."  
  
"Um… self-imposed?" Hilde cut in smoothly, finally beginning to make sense of everything she had been told.  
  
"Correct. He has done this to himself, for the pain and anguish he had caused so many people during the war. When I found out what he had done, I was devastated; I performed a ritual that linked me to the stone as well, so that I would not age as long as Heero stayed in that crystal. I was determined to help him; since it is his punishment from the beginning, it is his too end as well, if he so decided," her clear blue eyes latched onto Duo, "And that is where you come in, Mister Maxwell."  
  
"Please, call me Duo," he said at last, beginning to become annoyed at this constant 'Mister Maxwell', "But what is it you want me to do, exactly?"  
  
Sighing, Relena went back to studying her now empty soda cup, apprehension written across her pretty features, "Well… that is just it, you see. If he… if Heero had something… a *reason* to come out, he might…"  
  
"And so… you want *me* to get him to come out, when, from what he's told me, so many girls have failed?" he asked, voice dry, "And what makes you think I'm so special, mm? I'm nobody. Nothing special."  
  
"Mister Maxwell… Duo… You're the first person he has ever actually allowed to stay with him for even a short stretch of time. I-… I believe the girls annoyed him," she winced as if struck. Duo laughed.  
  
"And you think *I* don't? Well, what if he annoys *me*, what then? What if I don't want to have anything to do with him ever again?" he asked bitterly, eyes faraway.  
  
"Oh, but surely-!" she cried, then lowered her voice when glances came her way, "Surely you don't mean that… Duo. This may be the last chance Heero has, and I… I am so tired of it all." Her voice, and her eyes, were suddenly weary, like that short moment when they had first met, and she had let the mask slip.  
  
*That* was what got to him, he thought, as his hand rhythmically clenched and relaxed on the crystal laying inside it. The sincerity; the pleading.  
  
"I don't know," he said at last, body peculiarly sapped of emotions, "I just don't know, alright? I've got to think about this. I don't know if I want…" he gestured at something unseen, trailing off, "I can't promise anything, ok? Just give me a while; a couple of days."  
  
It was simple, but it was enough; Relena's eyes filled with unshed tears, and she smiled weakly, "Do you really think I'd mind waiting a few more days, when I have already waited so long?" she asked, reaching up to delicately wipe tears from her eyes, visibly embarrassed, "Thank you."  
  
-----  
  
It was night again, Duo ventured absently. The dark; the quiet.  
  
He decided to sleep in his own room for a change; he was tired of being a living buffet for mosquitoes all night. The longhaired boy was unusually tired tonight, as if he had run a five-mile marathon instead of going to the mall.  
  
His cat, Sasha, jumped down from the bed and rubbed against his leg as he entered, almost tripping him up as he made his way over to the dresser. The boom box in here was quietly playing; he couldn't live without music. Gently setting down the purple stone on his dresser-top, he watched intently as the silver chain twined down to the small, twisting pile it made on the smooth wood surface.  
  
When he sat on his bed, he felt his eyes drawn to the crystal again, and he stared at it for a moment, air silent but for the music that his mind barely registered.  
  
"~I've been sitting here, staring at the rain  
  
All alone tonight  
  
Something about you is making me smile  
  
With tears in my eyes  
  
Maybe you've noticed, maybe you can tell  
  
What's happening to me  
  
When you say my name, touch my heart again  
  
It's making me believe…~"  
  
Finally, with a long, thought-driven sigh, Duo turned and flicked off the lights, snuggling into his bed to find a comfortable spot, though his eyes never left the softly glinting stone until they slid shut into the waves of sleep.  
  
"Not tonight, Relena, sorry. Later will have to do…"  
  
"~Why can't this be one of the times  
  
When I can see with open eyes?  
  
Shine your light  
  
I'll never forget  
  
For the rest of my life…~"  
  
-----  
  
He dreamed that night, but it was different. They were *about* Heero, not *with* him, and Duo felt strangely empty when he opened his eyes to the dawn of a new day.  
  
No matter; today was the day he took Morgan to see the movie 'Lilo & Stitch'. He didn't have time to worry about such other things, right?  
  
Right, he thought as he sat up, absently petting the cat.  
  
He did, however, secure the chain around his neck on his way out to pick up both Morgan and an enthusiastic Hilde, who had somehow talked her way into joining their little outing.  
  
Details, details.  
  
-----  
  
Night fell sooner than it usually did, Duo thought wryly. The hours seemed to pass by so quickly all of a sudden. He was vaguely aware of eating dinner with his family at around seven, then retreating into his room to drown himself in his music.  
  
He wasn't ready; he really wasn't. But he couldn't put it off; the longer he did, the harder it would become to actually do it, he knew. He would have to confront Heero tonight.  
  
He could only hope he could stay alive in the process.  
  
-----  
  
He was a bit startled upon entering this dream world that he and Heero alone shared; the place had changed coloring just a bit- it was now almost exactly the tint of his eyes.  
  
A sound reached his ears from behind him- what that actually an ecstatic *laugh*?!- and then he was tackled from behind, not like before- it was softer, somehow. Arms were wrapped tight around his body as he suddenly found himself lying on his side on the oddly soft ground, and he jerked as a face was buried into his hair- presumably belonging to Heero.  
  
He lay there in content silence for awhile- at least Heero wasn't trying to kill him- before that hushed, nasal tone whispered into his ear, an underlying apology, "I missed you."  
  
And that was it. But it was enough, as Duo smiled and placed his hands on those wrapped around his waist, "Missed you, too."  
  
After awhile, he felt Heero pull back and stand up, walking a few steps so as to give him his space, Duo supposed. When he followed suit, he found Heero in much the same position he had been earlier- knees pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped loosely around his tanned legs, head low in deep thought. He smiled fondly and sat down next to the Prussian eyes youth; Heero looked so lost.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said at last, not daring to look at Duo. The longhaired boy simply shook his head and scooted over, closer to Heero, and leaned his head on one lax shoulder; all enmity between them forgotten. He felt Heero jerk at the contact, then relax slowly, as if afraid of what Duo would say or do. Silly, he thought, eyes sliding shut in contentment.  
  
They sat like that for what might have been hours, the only noise in the air the twin sound of their mingled breaths.  
  
"You should," Heero began in that nasal tone much later, startling Duo from the near-sleep he had accomplished; sleeping in a dream? Weird. Heero shifted nervously, as if he knew he had awoken the chestnut-haired boy, but forged bravely onward, "tell them."  
  
"Mm," Duo acknowledged. He would, soon.  
  
Especially now.  
  
"~There's a magic only two can tell  
  
In the dark night  
  
Ultra violet is a wicked spell  
  
The stars and planets taking shape  
  
A stolen kiss has come too late…~"  
  
-----  
  
They had Morgan over for dinner than night; the little girl often ate over at the Maxwell house. It was Taco Night; both Duo and his 'little sister' loved Taco Night. As usual, they made pigs of themselves; Morgan had three whole tacos, and Duo managed a whopping total of eight. He could hardly move for an hour after it, too.  
  
It was while his mother was cleaning up the dinner table that it happened; Morgan spotted the crystal around Duo's neck, and exclaimed in typical little-girl delight.  
  
"Doe! Is that that crystal, the dream one?" she asked, leaning over the table as far as she could without collapsing.  
  
He nodded, a bit nervous to be discussing the stone in front of his parents, "Yep, it is."  
  
"The one with the boy?" the blonde girl clarified, to the mortification of Duo, who tried to sink into his chair as eyes were suddenly on him. He cursed himself for ever even *thinking* about telling the big-mouthed little girl about Heero, let alone actually telling her, like he had done that day at the park.  
  
His mother had paused in her cleaning, and was looking at him evenly, "What boy, Morgan-sweetie?"  
  
The girl grinned widely, glad for the attention, "Doe says he has a dream 'bout a boy in his crystal!"  
  
"Duo?" his father cut in, "Have you been having strange dreams lately?"  
  
He wanted to die, "Yes," he muttered. Well, this was it. No going back now. "I-… I think-… I think that I'm-" No, that wasn't right, "I'm gay, Dad."  
  
"What?!" his mother exclaimed, dropping the plate she was holding, which crashed to the floor and shattered into a million pieces. He had a small reprieve for a moment than, as everyone was scrambling to clean up the mess, but it was over all too soon.  
  
"Son," his father continued after everything had been properly cleaned up, "You know, just because you've been having strange dreams doesn't mean-"  
  
"No, Dad. It's not the dreams- at least, not all," he said, then dropped his gaze again, "I know that you're disappointed, and I don't blame you, but-"  
  
"Oh, Honey," his mother said, coming over and pulling him into a hug, "We have no reason to be *disappointed* in you, sweetie. No reason at all- though I admit we're both a little shocked." She traded discreet glances with his father, "It's just… well, you never even gave us any hints about this, is all. We'd never ever be *disappointed* in you. You should know that," she squeezed him so tight he could barely breath, but he didn't mind anymore.  
  
"Gotta miss never having any grandkids, though," his father said with a joking smile, and everything was made right again.  
  
-----  
  
Later found Duo sitting on his bed, staring at the crystal in his hands.  
  
What now? He had done what Heero had asked of him, right? What was supposed to happen?  
  
Nothing, seemingly.  
  
…  
  
Nothing had changed. It hadn't worked.  
  
"Sorry, Relena. I tried," He said, hand clutching the now familiar form as he floated into a sleep that was unusually fast in coming.  
  
-----  
  
Duo awoke, refreshed but still wistful, from an unusually dreamless sleep.  
  
Heero…  
  
He became gradually aware of a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist, and the deep breathing tickling his ear…  
  
Heero!  
  
He twisted, trying to catch a glimpse of the body sleeping so close to his own; as he did so, confirming with a gleeful heart that it *was* Heero, the aforementioned opened his eyes and smirked, a half-smile that was just for him.  
  
"Good Morning," that oh-so-beautiful voice said to him- only for him!- and Duo smiled, languidly stretching his body like that of a cat and burying his face into the crook of Heero's neck.  
  
"Mm… Morning, Heero."  
  
*****  
  
Can you tell the terrible addiction I have to music? ^.^; C&C appreciated! 


End file.
